Demon of the leaf, Death Angel
by tnt051270
Summary: im looking to put this story up for adoption send me a message and ill send you it all
1. Chapter 1

Demon of the leaves,death angel

Ok well this is my first attempt at making a fanfic this will be rated MA and will contain fem-kyuubi Naruto plus a harem of my favorite girls there will be clone action. I welcome all reviews and I'm looking for a helper that can edit my work fix problems with grammar and so and so forth. Lets get started

"KILL THE DEMON"the shout echoed through the alley. The mob of villagers finally having cornered a small boy of the age of six with bright blonde hair,three whisker marks on each cheek and bright ocean blue eyes. The small boy cowering in the corner of the dead end tears streaming down his face begging"why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?

"Silence demon you won't trick us! Come on if we kill him we'll be heroes!"

The mob closes in on the small boy they throw punches and kicks at him cutting him with whatever they could find and pelting him with several hours of relentless beatings the mob leaves one by one the last one to leave kicks him in the gut and spits on him before leaving

A lone man walks into the alley and looking at the blood coating the walls in disgust till he spots the boy disgust turns to awe as his many grevious wounds heal right before his eyes a grin comes to his face as he grabs the boy before leaving the alley then the village with the small boy eventually arriving in a new village

With a groan naruto opens his eyes feeling something cold against his neck he histanly touches it to find the cold steel of a collar a small whimper escapes his lips as he sits up and takes in his surroundings plain wood walls meets his eyes getting up off the cot Naruto heads to the door and opens it revealing many men and women eight women having collars like his on. A man stops and grabs him leading him to the other females and tosses him to the ground

"Alright you nine are all that's left of the demon hosts(sorry couldn't remember what they where called) and you are now our slaves to do with as we please"he grabs one girl with blonde hair and pulls her to him ripping what meager clothing she has

"Stop!" tears fall from her eyes as the man positions his dick to her pussy with a smile he starts to push in. A spray of gore issues from his throat mirecously missing the girl(all the girls are the same age as naruto names will be introduced next chapter possibly) the other villagers that where watching brandish weapons as the man fall off the blonde dead they charge naruto

Naruto stands with his head lowered. his hair covering his eyes a long katana in his hand with a pitch black blade and blood red handle in hand the sword is five feet in(four foot blade one for the handle) length blood coating the blade dripping off slowly naruto raises his head his eyes slitted and blood red he slowly walks toward the wall of villagers all of which have a weapon in hand.

They charge him with a war cry naruto swings his sword when the first villager gets close enough his sword cleaving right through the villager's sword and cuts him and half from head to groin naruto slashes stabs and swings with deadly accuracy always killing at least one person with each movement the blood of the villagers paint him red with a final slash naruto relives the final villager of his head moving out of the way as the body falls past him his eyes return to blue and the katana flickers out of existence his eyes go wide at the scene around him at least a hundred bodies litter the area around him he falls to his knees as tears run down his cheeks the eight girls slowly approach him the blonde running to him that he saved from being raped

She throws her self in his arms crying"thank you thank you"she cries over and over naruto's mind slowly returns to the girl in front of him he wraps his arms around her and slowly rubs her back soothingly her tears slowly subside"they said they where going to rape all the girls once they rounded us all up"she let's out one last sob and stands

dragging naruto up with her she walks over to a hut they all enter reveling a shower and clothes piled around the room the blonde pushes naruto into the shower and shuts the door"wash all that blood off we will pick out new clothes for you"

naruto strips off his clothes tossing them into a corner and turns on the hot water numbly scrubbing all the blood off his body turning the water and shower cloudy with red

(Scene change to a dirffrent place is this 000000000000 that will be the same time just a different place)

The hokage and a troupe of ambu come across the village after hours of searching they stumble into the carnage of dismembered bodies"what the hell happened here!"Shouts the hokage

"Sir there seems to be a few people in this hut"calls a ambu with purple hair and a cat mask

The hokage kicks open the door to the scene of eight girls with collars with the shower going blood mixed with the water several ambu pull out kuni and surround the

The girls are bunched together clutching each other in fear

"Who caused the blood bath out side?" Asks the hokage

The girls point at the shower

The hokage pulls open the door and gasp at the sight of naruto pulling him into a hug"how did you get here naruto and who are they?"Demands the hokage

Naruto smiles"jiji they are like me and I lost it when a villager tried to rape one of them and killed them all as to how I got here a mob tried to kill me again and I passed out and woke up here"

The hokage sighs softly and turns to the ambu"let the girls go"he looks down at naruto"and find them some clothes now!"

The girls offer the hokage the clothes the picked out for naruto"here naruto"

Naruto takes the clothes with a smile and rushed back into the shower coming out changed in lose black pants with a brown leather belt with a tight black shirt and a black coat parted in the middle he looks at the girls seeing them all dressed and smiles"jiji can we go home now?"

The girls charge naruto and crowd around him all shouting"don't leave us!"At the same time

Naruto looks at the hokage"they can come to right jiji?"

"Yes they can"chuckling at the scene he nods at the ambu and each one picks up one of the group the ambu with purple hair picking up naruto as one the head out of the hut and jump through the trees on the way back to konoha

end of chapter

Ok so how did yall like my first chapter ill introduce all the girls and what they look like I'm going to need some help I need names and what demon they hold the blonde I already have as holding the nibi and being yuuago(I think that's her name)

Now then sorry this chapter was rushed so next time I will hopefully have some one to edit next chapter will be more detailed and maybe longer


	2. story up for adoption

This story is up for adoption if you want it set up a docx connection with me and ill send it to you then delete it from my profile


End file.
